


YOU PLAY, YOU PAY

by bichita_36e, kellicohn23, lila_luscious1



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Job Promotion, M/M, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/pseuds/bichita_36e, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/pseuds/kellicohn23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Season Three Of Station 19 and Grey's Anatomy. AlternateUniverse. Since CHIEF LUCAS RIPLEYLIVES,(EAT SHIT, KV 💩!!), in my version Douche extraordinaire Dixon(Michael, he of the Child-Molester looks and shitty disposition isan ASSISTANT CHIEF. Herrera and Sullivan have found a way to remainSULLYVANDY, which I'll explore in depth later chapters. VICLEY remainsVICLEY. Maya shows her true colors, and the A shift makes her pay.MATURE FOR LANGUAGE
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson (broken-up), Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts).



One would think that Maya Bishop would be on top of the world. Her friend of many years (since the Academy) Andy Herrera,   
just barely weathered a storm: a department investigation into her and Battalion Chief Robert Sullivan's secret romance.   
Maya doesn't know all of the particulars, since she and Andy are not talking at the time. She is second choice, which doesn't  
bother her (much), as the department had already made a decision that a female should be the next Captain of Station 19  
(Battalion Chief Deb Frankel had been the last female to hold the position of Captain in the SFD-it's time...

_I know you wanted the job, Andy. What do you expect me to do-turn it down? Would YOU?" Andy had delivered a_   
_surgical strike by way of reply: "It’s not that I wanted the job, Maya; it’s that I earned the job and that I was promised_   
_the job...and you knew that. And do you come and talk to me? I'm blind-sided"-and could give a FUCK LESS..._

And it isn't just Herrera: right after she dumped Jack, she gets the job she's been angling for. The burly Lieutenant is   
obviously stung by the sudden 'un-coupling'; the accusation that she only did it to get ahead stings MORE. Her attempt  
to make light of it, and to soften the blow by praising his prowess in bed, fell flat. He'd called bullshit, and made it clear that   
friendship is off of the table for them. And to be honest, he is NOT WRONG; he is 100% correct. Vic Hughes called her out twice  
in the Beanery (one of those times had been in front of Sullivan). If she could dispute the charges of 'back-stabber' or 'hypocrite',   
that would be one thing. She can't, not really. And fucking SULLIVAN, who merely said some WEAK SHIT like in support of her   
('19, let's put the blades away. And your're addressing a Captain, remember'...FUCK HIM!)

What may be worse than any of all of that is TRAVIS, and his cool, stand-offish attitude. No more after work burgers n shakes,   
or bike trail competitions. She over-head him and the others re-living their night out at Joe's; her invitation obviously got lost in   
the mail. Her tactics to maneuver herself into this new job have (for now, at least), back-fired. SPECTACULARLY.

She'd also 'won' the competition to woo McDelicious (Dr. Carina DeLuca), so she is doubly fucked in Bishop's eyes. He seems  
to have rebounded well, though: he and a shapely brunette apparently were seen slinking out of the rear bar on more than one  
occasion. 

Unsure of herself and of what to do next, she'd gone to Andy's Dad, seeking advice. "What's going on, young Captain? You seem  
down" Pruitt Herrera had said.

"It’s been a lit bit bumpy sir. More so than I expected."

"Yeah...promotions are always bumpy. Just a few days ago you were all friends drinking buddies-Now you're their BOSS. The  
dynamic is changed. It was the same for all of us: Ripley, Sullivan, myself. Just be patient, and don't show uncertainty or fear.

"Copy that, Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Robert clear pave over a misunderstanding. They  
> want the iciness between them to thaw-all they need is an  
> excuse

"You're angry with me without knowing the full story", Sullivan seethes. "Once you know the 'whys' of the decision,  
you'll see that my options were limited."

Andrea thaws the tiniest bit. "Go ahead-I'm listening."

Sliding his hands into his pockets, Sullivan says "I have been convinced from the beginning that you should have  
taken some time to process your friend's grief"-

'RYAN"-  
Rodney

"Yes, Ryan. The paperwork is still on the Chief's desk. Your Dad came to see me; first he requested that I not promote   
you, then he threatened me."

" _Threatened you_ -HOW?"

"The Fire Commission signs off on all upper-rank promotions; he would use his contacts to shit on my promotion.  
Remember: once I stepped you, you would follow. We'd have options then: I'm the Chief's best friend, and you'd write  
your ticket. He derails me: I remain as Captain, and each station has but ONE. I've been trying to bring you up to speed  
on all of this..."

"And I stone-walled you. I'm sorry. I do that, in case you haven't noticed. Do you forgive me?"

"I'm thinking...meanwhile, we should follow the same game-plan as before."

"OK-you forgive me? I'm very VERY contrite..."

"Are you now..." Sullivan feigns doubt.

"I am. All I need is a chance to prove it...come closer?"

TBC


End file.
